


Ever since I met You

by ThereIsThat



Series: The Hope That Keeps Her Going [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Lexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsThat/pseuds/ThereIsThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how they met, and their first kiss as described by Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Lovers**  
_

_Settings:_ Saturday morning/ Clarke's newly owned gallery. She and a journalist are sitting on opposite white chairs with a lonely high table carrying their cups of coffee, phones, and the interviewer's load of papers. The walls are covered with few paintings yet to be shown in the official opening.

.... .... .... ....

-"When did you realize that you were in love with her?"

-"5 years ago I was opening my first real gallery. She came along with her friend Anya, who at the time was a journalist in a fancy fashion magazine but loved art enough to visit new Artists' galleries each once in a while and blog about them.

As I turned around at one point of that night, I saw her, walking down the stairs. Jabbering about some article she read describing a new discovered earth-like planet by NASA. I was just under the last step and I only listened to a couple of words, enough to catch what I can of her passion and hand gestures. And we both know she can fit lots of those inside 15 seconds. Anya made a joke that I didn't hear, smiled at me, and said "this is Lexa".

 Lexa shook my hand and said "nice to meet you."

I looked at her and smiled like a dork and for a second I said absolutely nothing out loud but in my head I was thinking: 'fuck what's happening to me? Say something you idiot.'

Don't get me wrong. I've respected our friendship for years, never crossed any boundaries. But I know I've always loved her.

 I think that when you love someone so much you just try to be there for them in whatever way they need you. Be it a lover, a friend, someone to hang out with and get drunk each once in a while... It doesn't really matter.

You stay there, you try your best to make them happy, you show them that you care, and they know it. That's all that matters."

-"So what did happen to change things? Did you finally gather the courage to confess to her?"

-"If confession is merely done with words, no. but do you think it's possible to be in love and actually being able to hide it? If yes then you probably never had been as much in love. She kissed me first though (laughs), I'd never forget that moment. For eternity then as she hold my chin with two fingers and locked her lips to mine I thought I could die in the spot and I'll die happy. Once she let go and I looked at her eyes I realized that I won't. I won't give up to death even if it came for life was just starting. And I was going to clutch to it with all my might.

So I guess... a kiss happened."

.... .... .... ....


	2. Ever Since I met you - Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview continues, Clarke talking more about Lexa and her early days.

**Lovers**

 

 _Settings:_ Saturday morning/ Clarke's newly owned gallery. She and a journalist are sitting on opposite white chairs with a lonely high table carrying their cups of coffee, phones, and the interviewer's load of papers. The walls are covered with few paintings yet to be shown in the official opening.

**** **** ****

 

-'How does it feel to be with someone so successful and famous? Do you feel jealous, of all the fans surrounding her?'

-'are you saying that I'm not as successful? _(pretends to be serious)_    
  No, I'm joking. I know exactly what you mean. When we first met she was that intimidating star, who rose to fame in her late teenage years, few years back at the time. And I was a waitress in a coffeehouse near the port. I used to run out to the city an hour before sunset dragging my camera hoping to catch some good shots in the day.

 So yeah, it was hard and maybe that's one of the reasons it took a while for me to allow myself that closeness to her. But also these were one of my best days. I was free, starting my life hard but loving every minute of it. Some of my favorite art I've done then. I actually started with landscape photography because I didn't have anyone to model for me. But with time it gets easier. I got used to the thousands of people seeing her as an idol and I even wonder how can anyone not?!'

-'speaking of some of your favorite photos. I think I can take a wild guess on what is your favorite session.' ( _The interviewer teases_ )

-'Oh I think everyone can, for obvious reasons ( _chuckles_ ). It is my favorite. Not because the alluring Lexa Woods was in the nude posing for my camera, but because we did it as friends. We laughed a lot that day and had long beautiful conversations.

It was one of those days where I forgot what I feel for her comparing to what we are and just enjoyed the fact that we're two people who enjoy each other's company. Plus it's a blessing to look at her. God I should've sold those photos and made a fortune. ( _She jokes_ )'


End file.
